banapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cargo Compressors
By using various compression methods, the Cargo Compressors '''increase the ship's available cargo space, to increase the amount of items that could be transported by a certain percentage. Multiple compressors could be used at a time, their effects stacking additively. ZMI Optistore The '''ZMI Optistore cargo compressor that increases a ship's available cargo space by 15%. It p''acks the cargo using standard ZMI-Compression, which is also used for data compression. The ZMI Optistore uses its ZMI compression to rearrange the contents of ship's cargo so that more space was available. In training, this means that adds 15% of a ship's cargo space for its total. For example, if your ship has 100t of cargo, the addition of a ZMI Optistore increases it to 115t available. The effects of compressors are additive: two increase space to 130t, three to 145t, and so on. The price of the ZMI Optistore is very accesible to new players, but its 15% compression only gives a taste of what more powerful compressors will do. Autopacker 2 The '''Autopacker 2' cargo compressor that increases a ship's available cargo space by 25%. This module was used for computerized optimization of the cargo space, so that way pilots could arrange their cargo space as efficiently as possible. This method was more effective than the ZMI method, as early versions of that product were prone to destroying some goods. Using this optimization, the Autopacker 2 enhances the contents of the ship's cargo unit to increase cargo space. In training, it means that it adds 25% of your ship's cargo space to its total. For example, if a ship comes with 100t of space, the addition of an Autopacker 2 increases it to 125t. The effects of compressors are additive: 2 of them will increase to 150t, 3 to 175t, and more. The performance of the Autopacker 2 is just as accessible to pilots as ZMI Optistore. As a result, however, its performance remains as a glimpse of what more powerful compressors could do. Ultracompact The Ultracompact is a cargo compressor that increases a ship's available cargo space by 40%. This cargo compressor product that is worked by the dematerializing cargo at its molecular level. The skillful enhancing the pairs of molecules that produces quite more of space, but it could lead to dangerous mutations. To prevent this from happening, each Ultra Compact was equipped with a test module, which traps more dangerous molecular arrangements. In order to dematerialize the cargo at molecular level, the Ultracompact rearranges the contents of your ship's cargo bay to increase available cargo space. In training, it means that it adds 40% of your ship's cargo space to its total. For example, if a ship comes with 100t of space, the addition of the Ultracompact increases to 140t. The effects of compressors are additive: 2 increase it to 180t, 3 to 220t, and so on. The magnitude of compression the Ultracompact offers is worth the price from cheaper compressors, and is more representative of the effects that even higher compressors can give. Shrinker BT The Shrinker BT is a cargo compressor that increases a ship's available cargo space by 75%. This compressor reduces the size of non-organic goods and could save the interesting cargo space. Very few malfunctions was reported, though the story of dealer Tulant Kheont is well-known after he was unable to re-size his shrunken explosive charges, and subsequently sold the miniatures as New Year's Day celebration fireworks at Himo. Apparently he made far more credits for selling miniatures than he would've been done selling common explosive charges. As its name clearly states, a significant amount of cargo space is freed up through the Shrinker BT's compression method. In training, this means that it adds 75% of your ship's cargo space to its total. For example, if your ship comes with 100t of space, the addition of the Shrinkr BT increases to 175t. The effects of compressors are additive: 2 increase it to 250t, 3 to 325t, and so on. For about double the price of an Ultracompact, nearly double the effect is experienced. With multiple lower-performance compressors within one mighty compressor, valuable equipment spaces can be used for other purposes, including more Shrinker BTs. Rhoda Blackhole The Rhoda Blackhole is a very unique cargo compressor, able to increase a ship's available cargo space to full size (100%). It is the only compressor that requires a blueprint to be collected. By creating a strong-stabled black hole, the cargo could be sent into an unknown dimension and retrieved when it was needed. It was unconfirmed claims by some explorers that occasionally some goods failed to return, and strange artifacts from other worlds have come back from their place. By sending the huge cargo compressor to an unknown dimension through a stable black hole, this invention of Rhoda could practically clear the entire cargo bay so that more items can be put in it. In training, this means that it adds completely of a ship's base cargo space to its total. For example, if your ship comes with 100t of space, the addition of a Rhoda Blackhole increases it to 200t. The effects of compressors are additive: 2 increase it to 300t, 3 to 400t, and so on. If you and pilot are able to seize the blueprints for the Rhoda Blackhole, never again will the likes of the Ultracompact could be used because its effect was incredibly practical. Stacking the 100% compression magnitude of the Blackhole can turn combat-centered ships like the VoidX or Specter into feasible trade ships, while trade-centered ships like the Cormorant could become massive freight ships. The Space Saver Pro medal could be easily achieved with a handful of Rhoda Blackholes in the Terran dropship Rhino. A good idea would be to produce about 10-12 of these compressors and keep them handy on your ship or in Kaamo Club. Depending on the ship you are flying, you can use them as you see fit, and a great way to fill up your spare equipment slots. Category:Equipment Category:TDSF Category:UGSF Category:Systarian Navy Category:Galaxy Federation Category:Gradius Empire Category:Terran Federation Category:Vossk Empire Category:Nivelian Republic Category:Mido Confederation